


Mated to the Enemy

by Koakoa2020



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koakoa2020/pseuds/Koakoa2020
Summary: 16 year old Toni Wolfenstein's life is a living hell. He cooks and cleans all day and when he's not cooking or cleaning, he's being bullied and beaten by his pack members and those who are supposed to protect him. Then one day before his seventeenth birthday he meets his mate. His mate, however, is the son of the Alpha of the pack who killed his mother. What should Toni do??
Relationships: Cheryl/Harley, James Johnson/ Toni Wolfenstein, Maddison Johnson/Damien Wolfenstein
Kudos: 1





	Mated to the Enemy

Chapter One

The day began like any other. My alarm forcing me awake at 4:30 in the morning. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out my eyes. It felt like I had just gone to sleep and then I remembered that I went to sleep only two hours ago. I reluctantly got out of my makeshift bed and quietly made my way to the bathroom on the second floor, careful not to make any loud noises. I didn't want to wake the rest of my pack. They would beat me for hours if I woke them up before 6 am. But before I go any further into the story of my life, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toni Wolfenstein. I'm 16 1/2 years old, I stand at a whopping height of 5'2" and I have medium length, natural, silver hair. My eyes are a pale gold color with specks of silver in them. I'm the only one in my pack that looks like this. Not even my twin sister looks like me. My parents used to call me their precious demi-god. At least, that was before the accident that killed my mother and left my father in a coma for the past six years. Now, I'm just, for lack of a better word, the pack's "slave". I'm responsible for all the cooking and cleaning in and around the pack house. And for the past six years I had to deal with being everyone's personal punching bag as well.  
I could deal with the abuse from the other pack members. I never really got along with them before the accident. What I couldnt deal with, however, was the day when my twin sister and older brother joined in.  
It's my fault that our parents aren't around. Wolves from another pack had attacked ours. My parents, as Alpha and Luna, immediately jumped into battle. I was only nine and scared. I froze. I had shifted before but unfortunately, nobody knew that so they thought that I was just a pup. I was walking home when it happened. Suddenly a wolf I didn't recognize was in front of me. They had golden fur speckled with red and their teeth were bared. I tried to shift, to run, even tried to tell for help but nothing. I just stood there staring at the wolf before me. Next thing I knew, my parents were in front of me snarling, growling at the wolf. Then that I saw movement to my left. I tried to warn them but it was too late. Two more wolves charged towards us. My mother, who was at my left, took the worst of the attack. The bigger of the two, another golden one, bit my mother hard on her shoulder while the other one, a light grey one, clawed at her hind leg. She yelped out in pain causing my father took his eyes off the other wolf.  
That second was all they needed to lunge at my dad and attempt to bite him. My father moved just in time for them to miss. Had he not moved at all, he would be dead. They fought hard but three against two were tiring them out and the other wolves could sense it. They managed to kill the grey one but that angered the first wolf even more. He lunged at my mother, caught her around her neck and bit down as hard as he could. I heard the deafening sound of her neck breaking at the same time I felt our mind-link break.  
My father let out the most pain filled howl and lunged at the two wolves who had taken the life of his mate, his wife, his everything. He caught the bigger one on her front right leg and shook, dragging her paw from under her. She struggled to get free but the more she struggled, the harder he held on. Even as the male bit and clawed at him. He was bleeding everywhere but still would not let go. It was then I heard the sound of paws pounding on the ground behind me. I thought that it was more of the other pack's wolves coming to attack. But I saw a wolf with dark gray fur land in front of me and realized it was my brother and the rest of the pack. Together they easily took down the last two wolves. My dad, bloodily and stumbling, shifted back to his human form before fainting.  
I sank to the ground and cried as I looked at the scene before me. I stayed that way until my brother slapped me in the face. I held my cheek and looked up at him. He's never hit me before. He's never even raised his voice at me or our sister. I was confused. Why did he?  
"What the hell happened Toni?! Why did you just stand there while mom died?! Did you want her dead?!"  
"I-I couldn't do anything. I froze. I wa-wanted to help but I couldn't move or do anything." I plead with him in between the sobs that rocked my body. I looked between my brother, my sister, and the rest of the pack. Some looked at me with pity in their eyes, some with sadness but the majority of them looked at me with anger and hatred in their eyes. They blamed me. They blamed me for the death of my mother.  
"You're so useless Toni! You don't deserve to be in this pack!" The pack's slut, Genie, shouted at me. She walked up to me and spit in my face. She actually spit right in my face! I looked to my brother expecting him to save me from her as he would usually do. I saw the hatred in his eyes and mistakenly thought it was for her. How wrong I was.  
"No, Toni doesn't deserve to be in this pack. He allowed my mother, your Luna, to die. However I can't banish him from the pack due to my father's orders that family members shall not be banished. But I can make sure that Toni's life is a living hell. Toni, you will earn your right to stay in this pack. If you can even do that." And with that, my brother, who once used to protect me, grabbed me by my hair and dragged me all the way home. The rest of the pack followed to see what he would do. I begged for him to stop but he would just pull my hair harder as he dragged me down the street. Once we got to the house he dragged me towards the basement. He opened the door and then turned towards the pack.  
"From now on, Toni is not allowed to join us in training or any other activities. He is to sleep in the basement and only eat after the rest of us eats. He is to do ALL the cleaning and cooking and should he disagree to do any of this he shall be brought out to the training grounds and whipped for each room that isn't cleaned and for each member that hasn't eaten." He then turned to me and punched me in the face and pushed me down the stairs that led into the basement. My head hit every step on the way down. The pain was so intense that my vision blurred from it. I attempted to stand up and walk up the stairs begging and pleading with everyone. Jessie, my twin sister who once loved me unconditionally, laughed as I struggled up the stairs as they closed and locked the door. Her laugh was the last thing I heard before I passed out.  
"Watch where you're going bitch!" Genie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry. I-I didn't see you there." I whispered as I slowly backed away. I really didn't want any trouble this early in the morning.  
"Ugh! Just get out of my way! I have to get ready. Shouldn't you be cooking our breakfast or cleaning a bathroom somewhere anyway?" I looked at Genie and then the clock on the wall. 5:45?! Oh, no. I had to hurry and start breakfast before my brother woke up. Since our father has been in the coma my brother took over as Alpha and he wanted things done a certain way. Everything was done at certain times and if you were late or didn't finish that meant a week in the dungeons. I really didn't want to spend another week in there. I just got out two days ago. Goddess help me.


End file.
